


BadNorthAmerica AU [CountryHumans]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Un AU de CountryHumans Donde el trío norteamericano cambia su personalidad, presentando ante el mundo una buena cara, pero, siendo muy diferentes a lo que muestran.
Relationships: Canada & Mexico & United States (Anthropomorphic), Canada & United States (Anthropomorphic), Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Aclaraciones

Aclaraciones generales:

1\. Esta obra no pretende glorificar ni romantizar los desordenes alimenticios.

2\. En ningún momento se pretende romantizar o alentar a las relaciones tóxicas.

3\. Descripciones de violencia, maltrato y manipulación sentimental.

4\. Este AU se basa mas en los personajes independientemente de que son naciones. Es decir, hechos históricos, sociológicos y culturales no son del todo considerados.

5\. Los capítulos pueden variar su extensión. Así como la manera de su narración.

6\. Relación poliamorosa en esta historia.

7\. No se pretende ofender o incitar al odio de alguna nación.

8\. Referencia hacia algunos fetiches/filias (como el feederism y la hematofilia)

**Esta historia solo está hecha con el fin de entretener.**


	2. 1.1 Acusación

Aburrimiento total, eso era lo que sentía aquel trío de norteamericanos. Era tan cansado tener que estar sentados, con sonrisas amigables en sus rostros por más de dos horas, pretendiendo empatía ante los problemas de los demás, viéndose obligados a prestar atención a los otros.

—Bien, si ya nadie tiene nada más que agregar a esta reunión— ONU pronunciaba las tan ansiadas palabras que el trío deseaba escuchar— Pueden retirarse.

Finalmente, sonrisas genuinas aparecieron en los rostros de los norteamericanos. ¡Al fin libres de esta tortura llamada "reunión de países"! Estaban a punto de levantarse de sus asientos cuando...

—Un momento— él, ese alguien que tanto odiaban se puso de pie— Yo tengo algo más para aportar a esta reunión.

Todos lo voltearon a ver. En especial el trío norteamericano, los cuales contenían sus ganas de insultarlo a mas no poder.

—Rusia, tienes la palabra— dijo ONU.

El ruso aclaró su garganta para después decir:

—Cómo ya saben, yo he estado últimamente vigilando a ese "pan de Dios" llamado Canadá— comenzó a decir, ya todos se esperaban a que iba a llegar esto— Esto lo he hecho con el fin de desenmascarar a ese psicópata que todos toman como el "ángel más puro que pueda existir"

—Ya ve al grano— mencionó ONU con molestia.

—Lo haré. Todos sabemos que últimamente han aparecido bastantes cadáveres de focas cruelmente asesinadas. Así que, mi investigación me llevo al verdadero culpable— señaló con su dedo al canadiense— ¡Canadá!

El mencionado fingió sorpresa; efectivamente él había sido el causante de las muertes de aquellos pobres animales, pero, sabía que debía ocultar eso.

—Y... ¿está vez si tienes pruebas o nuevamente estás acusando a mi hermano porqué no tienes algo mejor que hacer?— salió a la defensiva el estadounidense.

—Claro que tengo pruebas— de su bolsillo sacó su teléfono celular— ¡Lo grabé en el acto!

Rusia se puso a buscar en su galería las pruebas de sus acusaciones.

—¡Aquí está!— le dio su celular a ONU para que viera las supuestas pruebas.

Todos miraban a la organización, esperando a que este diera el veredicto final para las supuestas pruebas que tenía el ruso.

—Rusia... efectivamente este es un vídeo del asesinato de una foca— su voz era completamente seria, con cierto toque de molestia— pero, ¡este no es Canadá! No sé quien sea el del vídeo, pero claramente no se trata de él.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que se trata de él!— tomó su celular de vuelta para ver el vídeo— ¿Qué demonios? Este no es el vídeo que yo tome.

—Pues, muchas gracias Rusia por hacernos perder el tiempo, otra vez— dijo ONU— Lamento lo sucedido. Pueden retirarse de la sala.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y salir de la sala. Murmuraban la pena ajena que sentían por lo ocurrido con el ruso. 《Siempre tiene que estar humillándose con sus pruebas para demostrar que Canadá es "malo"》, pudo escuchar que alguien dijo. La sala quedó casi en su totalidad vacía. Solo quedaban Rusia y el trío norteamericano.

—Pobrecito Rusia. Hasta casi siento lastima por ti— decía el canadiense mientras se acercaba al ruso, quedando ambos cara a cara— Pero, sabes que disfruto verte fracasar una y otra vez.

—Para la próxima, te recomiendo que le pongas seguridad a tu celular. Fue muy fácil _hackearlo_ — mencionó burlón el estadounidense.

El trío se retiró del lugar entre carcajadas y burlas dirigidas al ruso.

—No importa. Sé que hallaré la forma de demostrar el monstruo que es Canadá— dijo con determinación.

—Si es que no mueres en el intento antes— Turquía, quien igual estaba ahí, pero que no destacaba mucho, le dijo eso.

Centrándonos en el trío.

Ellos ya estaban afuera del edificio. Comentaban lo humillante de la situación de Rusia, causándoles tanta gracia los fracasos del eslavo.

—¿Y creen que algún día ese idiota logre "revelar mi verdad"?— preguntó entre risas el canadiense.

—Por favor, es demasiado tonto y torpe como para hacerlo— respondió el estadounidense— Lo único que hará es humillarse y quedar con una muy mala imagen.

—Además, todos los otros son incluso más tontos que él— con un tono serio de voz hablaba el mexicano— Jamás le crearan. Recuerden, para los demás, nosotros solo somos el trío compuesto por "el adorable ángel", "el carismático defensor de la libertad" y "el alegre, positivo amante de los tacos"

—Tienes razón. No debemos preocuparnos por eso— respondieron ambos hermanos.

—Podemos disfrutar de nuestra vida mientras ellos creen en una mentira.


	3. 1.2 Papá está enfermo

El estadounidense estaba muy cómodo en el sillón de su casa. Miraba la televisión mientras disfrutaba comiendo una pizza que había pedido a domicilio.

Todo iba como un día común y corriente en su vida, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar; una llamada de su hermano Australia.

— _Ah shit,_ ¿ahora que quiere este?— aclaró su garganta para no sonar molesto.

Contesto.

—¿Qué pasa, _Australia_?

—Es papá.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Está muy enfermo. Hasta pareciera que esta vez no la va a contar— el australiano estaba muy preocupado.

—Oh...— el americano suspiro pesadamente— _Well_... yo pido la herencia.

— _What?!_ ¡Esto es serio!

—Yo estoy siendo serio.


	4. 1.3 Salida a un restaurante

El trío norteamericano yacía en un restaurante donde servían de todo. Los tres habían decido ir a manera de cita (aunque el mexicano no estaba muy feliz con estar en un restaurante)

—Oh, todo lo de aquí luce delicioso— menciona el estadounidense mientras observa todo lo que está en el menú.

—Yo fácilmente podría hacer todo eso, y con un mejor sabor— se cruzó de brazos el mexicano.

—Lo sabemos _Mexique_ , pero, hoy es nuestro día de cita, es decir, día para salir— el canadiense le dio palmadas en la espalda.

Un mesero se acercó a ellos para anotar su orden.

—¿Qué van a ordenar, señores?

—Un vaso de agua— respondió en un tono monótono el tricolor.

— _Mexico_ — ambos hermanos lo voltearon a ver, cómo si con la mirada le dijeran "pide algo más"

—Y también una ensalada pequeña. Pero no le ponga los condimentos— dijo sin mucho interés.

Los otros dos suspiraron. Al menos era más que lo que pidió la última vez que habían ido a un restaurante.

—Yo voy a ordenar el especial de waffles. Y también quiero ordenar tres botellas de miel de maple. No, mejor que sean cuatro botellas— con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, y un tono entusiasta en su voz, ordeno el canadiense.

—Ah... está bien— el mesero estaban algo confundido con lo que estaban pidiendo— ¿Y usted, señor?— volteó a ver al estadounidense.

—Yo quiero el especial de desayuno con extra de tocino, el especial de carne y tres hamburguesas grandes con extra de queso. Oh, y también un refresco de dieta.

El mesero terminó de anotar la orden, los miró raro y se fue de ahí para dar la orden en la cocina.

—Me pregunto, ¿por qué siempre nos ven raro cuando venimos a los restaurantes?— mencionó Canadá.

—Misterios de la vida que jamás tendrán respuesta. Supongo— respondió Estados Unidos


	5. 1.4 Héroe

—Vamos ONU, ¡corre!— el ruso llevaba casi a rastras a la organización, tenía algo bastante importante que mostrarle (o al menos eso decía él).

—Mas te vale que sea algo realmente importante, porqué tengo mucho papeleo que hacer— reclamó el de azul.

—Verás que es algo muy importante.

Rusia tenía pensado llevar a ONU a una parte profunda del bosque; el eslavo conocía perfectamente ese lugar, pues el canadiense lo frecuentaba, y, cómo ya todos sabemos aquí, el ruso vive de estar acosando a Canadá para revelar la verdad. Durante los últimos días había estado registrando el horario del canadiense, así que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lograría atrapar a Canadá en el acto del asesinato.

Llegaron al destino.

Y, efectivamente, ONU pudo ver al canadiense. Lo miró de espalda.

Canadá estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, completamente manchado de sangre. Unos cuantos metros delante de él, yacía el cadáver de un alce, el cual mostraba signos de brutalidad en su asesinato.

—¿Qué a pasado aquí?— ONU se acercó con molestia al canadiense, lo tomó del hombro— Canadá, ¿qué pasó?

El bicolor volteó a mirar a la organización. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y entre sollozos respondió:

—Y-yo vi que un cazador iba a atacar a ese pobre animal, y-y traté de detenerlo, p-pero fue demasiado tarde— rompió en llanto, abrazando a ONU.

ONU correspondió el abrazó y comenzó a darle palmadas de consuelo mientras le decía: "tranquilo, al menos intentaste salvarlo".

Rusia, estando bastante molesto, dijo:

—¡No! ¡El fue el asesino! ¡El mató a ese pobre animal!

—T-tiene razón, yo lo mate, porque no pude detener a ese cazador— dijo entre sollozos el canadiense.

—¡Rusia! No seas insensible. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que trató de salvarlo?— regaño la organización.

—P-pero... p-pero...

—¡Sin peros, Rusia!

El ruso comenzó a susurrar miles de insultos en su idioma. Mientras que Canadá solo aguantaba la risa por lo sucedido.


	6. 1.5 Lo viste

—¡Algún día se sabrá la verdad! ¡Vas a caer!— amenazó el ruso.

—Sí, claro, lo que tu digas querido.

Ambos tenían la ropa desacomodada, rastros de sangre en sus labios y nudillos. Jadeaban y se miraban desafiantes. Nuevamente habían tenido una de tantas peleas que eran comunes entre ellos; su rivalidad siempre los llevaba de una u otra forma a un enfrentamiento de puño limpio.

—Vamos, deberías rendirte, nadie te creerá— recogió una piedra del suelo— puede hacer lo que quiera y nadie te creerá.

El canadiense lanzó la piedra hacia un pájaro que estaba pasando por ahí, provocando que el animal cayera al suelo lastimado. Después, sin inmutarse, Canadá pisó la cabeza del ave, llevándolo a una muerte instantánea.

Con asco, y con odio, el ruso estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro al otro, pero.

—No le veo la necesidad a que hayas hecho eso.

Los dos voltearon a la dirección donde escucharon ese comentario.

—Quiero decir, tantos animales que presentan un mayor desafío para ti y has decidido acabar con la vida de un simple pájaro— el turco era quien decía eso. Lo decía sin mostrar emoción en su voz, como si no le importará.

Rusia sonrió ampliamente. Canadá mostró una expresión de terror. Ninguno de los dos podían creer lo que había sucedido, ¡alguien fue testigo de todo lo que había pasado!, y, al parecer, el turco conocía perfectamente los otros crímenes del canadiense.

—¡Turquía!— ambos se acercaron al nombrado.

—Esto es perfecto, puedes ser mi testigo visual, ¡me podrás ayudar a revelar la verdad sobre este engendro del mal!— el ruso estaba más que emocionado.

—Turquía, mi amigo, mi compañero, creo que todo esto ha sido un muy mal entendido. N-no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas— el canadiense mostraba nerviosismo.

—¿Hablaras sobre los ocurrido?— preguntaron los dos más altos.

Sin mostrar interés en su rostro, y con voz monótona, el turco respondió:

—Yo no me quiero meter en sus asuntos. Obviamente no diré nada. Yo no me intereso por tontas peleas de niños— dicho eso, se fue.

Canadá sonrió ampliamente. Rusia mostró una expresión de no poder creer lo que pasó.


	7. 1.6 Cabaña

Llevaban más de una hora, quizá dos, tres o incluso cuatro, caminando en el bosque; adentrándose cada vez más a este. El estadounidense y el mexicano ya no se notaban cansados; ninguno de ellos dos tenía la condición para estar caminando sin para por tanto tiempo. Aunque, era México quien sufría más del cansancio (sentía que en cualquier momento sus delgadas piernas se rendirían)

—¿Nos quieres matar de cansancio?— se quejó entre jadeos el tricolor.

— _Non_ — respondió de manera alegre el guía, Canadá.

—¿Vamos hacia algún lugar? ¿Seguro que no estamos perdidos?— ahora pregunto el estadounidense.

—Claro que vamos hacia un lugar, y no estamos perdidos. De hecho, ya estamos muy cerca de llegar.

Siguieron caminando. Canadá tarareaba una canción infantil mientras los otros dos daban su mayor esfuerzo por no caer rendidos ante el cansancio. Después de unos cuantos minutos, se comenzó a divisar una construcción; a medida que se acercaban, pudieron notar que se trataba de una cabaña.

Al fin estuvieron frente a la vivienda.

— _Surprise!_ Los he traído a nuestro nuevo hogar— comenzó a decir el canadiense, portando una sonrisa enorme en su rostro— Estuve todo un año construyendo esta linda cabaña para que pudiésemos tener un espacio solo para nosotros tres. Alejados de toda molestia.

—Bueno, eso explica porque todo el año pasado te desaparecías por mucho tiempo— dijeron los otros dos.

—Espera un momento— el mexicano notó que había algo junto a la cabaña— ¡¿En serio, Canadá?! ¡Nos hiciste caminar kilómetros mientras aquí había una camioneta que fácilmente pudiste haber usado para traernos aquí!

El canadiense no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción molesta del hispanohablante, incluso también rió un poco el estadounidense. Ambos hermanos estaban de acuerdo que no se podían siempre tomar en serio al mexicano cuando estaba molesto, pues les parecía gracioso verlo así, esto debido a la estatura baja de México.

— _Well_ , la caminata les sirvió como ejercicio a los dos. Un poco de ejercicio no hace daño a nadie— respondió Canadá.

El mexicano se cruzó de brazos, mientras se preguntaba 《¿qué me habrá querido decir?》Mientras que el estadounidense se daba una palmada en el rostro, 《ya le he dicho miles de veces que _Mexico_ no necesita este tipo de ejercicio》, piensa.

Finalmente, el canadiense abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Los tres entraron. Lo primero que se podía notar es que el lugar ya estaba amueblado, y parecía contar con los servicios básicos (electricidad y agua). Estados Unidos y México debían admitir que Canadá si sabía sobre decoración de interiores.

—Un solo piso, donde tenemos una sala, una cocina, un baño, una habitación muy grande para los tres y un pequeño cuarto vacío para guardar cosas ahí— explicaba el bicolor— Comedor no tenemos, pero la cocina es bastante grande y ahí puse una mesa. Aunque, los tres acostumbramos a comer en la sala.

—Vaya, este lugar es tan... hermoso.

—Realmente te luciste, _Canada_.

—¿Les gustó?— el canadiense parecía un niño pequeño, esperando la aprobación de los otros dos.

—¡Sí!— respondieron alegremente.

Canadá abrazó a ambos. Ellos correspondieron el abrazo.

Ahora tendrían un hermoso lugar donde nadie podría molestarlos. Donde podrían ser ellos mismo libremente.


	8. 1.7 Pequeño accidente

Canadá estaba acostado en la cama, Estados Unidos estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama. Ambos hermanos esperaban a que México viniese ya a acostarse, pero, no parecía haber señal alguna de que el mexicano viniese a la habitación.

—¿Qué tanto está haciendo?— preguntó el canadiense.

— _I don't know_. Creo que deberíamo— el estadounidense fue interrumpido por el sonido de un golpe fuerte.

El sonido fue de alguien cayendo abruptamente; seguido de ese sonido se pudo escuchar claramente quejas de dolor acompañadas con groserías que solo diría el mexicano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los hermanos angloparlantes se levantaron de la cama y corrieron hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido.

Abrieron abruptamente la puerta, encontrándose con el mexicano sosteniéndose del lavamanos; su labio estaba sangrando.

— _Mexico!_

—Perdón, no quería asustarlos— respondió— Estoy bien, s-solo me resbale, pero eso fue por pendejo.

Estados Unidos se acercó a México y lo cargó de manera nupcial. Lo llevaría a la habitación para revisar que no tuviera heridas más graves. Mientras, Canadá no estaba muy convencido con la teoría de que el mexicano había "resbalado"; se quedó en el baño con la excusa de que limpiaría las pequeñas gotas de sangre que quedaron en el suelo.

El estadounidense sentó en la orilla de la cama al tricolor. Observaba con detenimiento la herida en el labio del latino; también le reviso la cabeza, para asegurarse de que no se haya abierto. Todo parecía normal; la herida en el labio era la única presente, lo cual, de cierta manera, tranquilizaba al angloparlante.

—Debes de tener más cuidado _Mexico_ , pudiste haberte lastimado peor— reclamó el de estrellas mientras se dirigía al buro de la habitación (iba a buscar una toallita desinfectante para limpiar la herida del menor)

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. Ya no volverá a pasar, tendré más cuidado, lo prometo.

Después de eso. La herida del mexicano fue tratada.

Los tres finalmente se acostaron en la cama para dormir. México quedó en medio de los otros dos.

— _Brother_ — susurró el canadiense tras percatarse de que el latino estaba profundamente dormido.

— _What?_ — adormilado, preguntó el estadounidense en un susurro.

— _Mexique_ no se resbaló.

— _So? What happend?_

—Bueno, no había ninguna razón por la que pudiese resbalarse. El piso estaba bien, no había algún líquido o cosa pequeña en el suelo. ¿Tú que piensas que pudo haber pasado?

—¿Estás seguro que no había nada con lo que pudo haberse resbalado?

—Muy seguro.

— _Well_ , no se me ocurre que pudo haber pasado— bostezó— Mañana lo averiguaremos.

— _Ok..._ — también bostezó— _Good night._

— _Good night._

Y la verdad fue que, no pudieron saber lo que realmente pasó.

No pudieron averiguar que la razón por la que el mexicano cayó fue porque tuvo un mareo. Un mareo ocasionado por todo un día sin comer.


	9. 1.8 Catador

La vida está llena de ironías. Nunca podrán faltar. Una ironía en esta historia es el gran amor que tiene el mexicano por la cocina. ¿Por qué esto es una ironía?

Simple: México adora cocinar, pero, odia comer.

El hecho de que odie comer es un impedimento, pues cualquier chef debe de probar todo lo que cocina para saber si tiene buen sabor. Y claro, obviamente el mexicano no quiere probar la comida, por ende, después de pensarlo, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—Oh gordis, he decido probar una nueva receta— dijo, teniendo en manos una rebanada grande de pastel sobre un plato— Me gustaría saber que piensas.

Su solución con respecto a saber el sabor de sus comidas fue conseguir un catador. Ese catador resultó ser Estados Unidos.

— _Of course, honey_ — el estadounidense yacía sentado en el sofá de la sala; miraba la tele.

—Aquí tienes— el mexicano se sentó a un lado de su pareja y le entregó el plato— Es una receta de pastel el cual consiste en 5 tipos diferentes de chocolate, ¿no suena delicioso?

— _Yes, sounds delicious_ — respondió sonriente.

Cortó y tomó un pequeño trozo de la rebanada del pastel con ayuda del tenedor. Se llevó el trozo a la boca y comenzó a saborearlo.

El mexicano lo miraba expectante. De cierta manera estaba nervioso por el sabor que su creación pudiese tener.

— _Oh dear_... ¡esto es de lo mas delicioso que he probado!— los ojos del angloparlante parecieron brillar.

México sonrió un poco. Estaba feliz de que su creación haya resultado en un éxito.

El resto de la tarde, ambos se quedaron en la sala. Miraron una película mientras que, de vez en cuando, el mexicano le daba de comer al estadounidense aquel pastel que preparó.


	10. 1.9 Ventana

El turco leía tranquilamente. Acostado en su cama, disfrutando que tenía un día muy tranquilo, sin preocupaciones u obligaciones que cumplir. Un día simplemente perfecto para él.

Pero, en este mundo no se pueden tener días ni tranquilos ni perfectos. Al menos no para el turco.

Comenzó a escuchar cómo las ramas del árbol junto a su casa se movían; así como también eran audibles los cantos molestos de las aves. Había algo mal, eso lo sabía, por ende tuvo que dejar su libro a un lado para ver que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto.

《¿Por qué no me sorprende?》pensó al acercarse a la ventana y mirar la molestia.

Abrió la ventana y dijo:

—¿Qué tontería intentas hacer ahora?— preguntó en tono monótono al ver al ruso sobre una rama cerca de la ventana.

—Eh... quería venir a visitarte.

—¿No era más fácil tocar la puerta?

—Cuando vengo a tu casa y toco la puerta nunca me abres, a pesar de que sabes que estoy afuera— respondió el ruso.

—Ah, cierto, olvidaba ese detalle— suspiró— Deberías bajarte de ahí, esa rama no va a aguantar tu peso.

—Vamos, ¿quién crees que soy? ¿El gordo capitalista? Esta rama me aguanta perfectament-

Rusia no pudo terminar su frase. Abruptamente la rama se rompió. La siguiente imagen era el ruso tirado en el suelo, quejándose de dolor, siendo picoteado por algunos pájaros que habían por ahí.

—E-estoy... bien— dijo entre quejidos.

—Ah ok— Turquía cerró su ventana y regresó a su lectura, sin importarle el estado del ruso.


	11. 1.10 Gustos extravagantes

—Amo abrazarte, gordis. Amo que seas tan suave— dijo el mexicano, mientras abrazaba al estadounidense. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón más grande.

— _You're weird._ Pareciera que amas que mi hermano este gordo— mencionó el canadiense, quien estaba en el sillón individual— Es un gusto raro.

—¿Gusto raro? Si tú eres el wey de gustos raros aquí. Una vez me corte el dedo mientras cocinaba, te acercaste, chupaste la sangre de mi dedo y después tuvimos que coger porque eso te éxito— respondió México— ¿Quién es el de gustos raros aquí?

—Ustedes son los de gustos raros. Están a la par con eso— mencionó el estadounidense, mientras recordaba todos esos momentos extravagantes al momento de tener relaciones con alguno de los dos.


	12. 1.11 No te acerques

México compraba tranquilamente en el supermercado, cuando, se vio detenido abruptamente porque alguien chocó su carrito de compras con el del mexicano.

— _Mexico_ , vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Una coincidencia vernos ambos en el mismo pasillo, no es como si te estuviera siguiendo— era Inglaterra quien decía todo eso.

—Sí, una coincidencia— a pesar de que aquello fue sarcasmo, el mexicano trato de hacerlo sonar sarcástico.

—Ya que nos hemos encontrado aquí, quería pedirte un favor.

—Claro, puedes pedirme lo que quieras— dijo con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

—NO quiero que te acerques a mi hijo.

—¿Cuál de todos?— preguntó, a pesar de que claramente sabía a cual se refería.

— _USA_ , no te quiero cerca de él, ¿entiendes?

—No, no entiendo, lo siento, no hablo inglés— hizo su carrito un poco para atrás, para después dar la vuelta y alejarse lo más pronto posible del británico.

—¡Pero si te lo dije en español! _Mexico!_ _Mexico!_ — el mexicano ya estaba fuera de su vista— _Shit_.


	13. 1.12 Mala influencia

Los tres se encontraban desayunando (o bueno, México jugaba con la poca comida que se había servido en su plato). Todo iba relativamente tranquilo, hasta que el celular del estadounidense comenzó a sonar.

— _Oh, not again_ — dijo con molestia al ver el número del contacto.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el canadiense.

—El idiota de _England_ me está volviendo a llamar.

—¿Por qué no lo bloqueas?— ahora preguntó el mexicano.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero no sé cómo le hace para seguir y seguir llamándome.

—Bueno, no te queda de otra más que contestarle, tal vez solo quiere saludarte o alguna estupidez así— dijo Canadá.

El estadounidense hizo caso, y, sin ganas, contestó el teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, _England?_ — dijo aquello con un tono de molestia muy notorio.

—¿Te mataría decirme _"dad"_?

—Yes. Ahora dime, ¿por qué me has estado llamando tantas veces?

—Porqué tengo que pedirte algo.

—¿Y eso es?

—No quiero que te juntes con el mexicano ese, es mala influencia. ¿Me prometes eso?

—No— colgó.


	14. 1.13 Jugar en el jardín

Los tres pequeños yacían jugando en el enorme jardín. Nueva España se encontraba sentado en un banquillo, tenía dos rosas en sus manos, observaba el "duelo" que acontecía en ese momento.

— _New Spain will be my husband_ — dijo Trece Colonias mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

— _Non. Nouvelle Espagne sera mon mari_ —Acadia también se ponía en posición defensiva.

Los dos pequeños tenían en mano una rama, las cuales simulaban ser espadas. Se miraban de forma retadora; esperaban a ver quien sería el primero en atacar.

Finalmente quien dio el primer ataque fue Acadia. El pequeño atacó con velocidad, por poco y Trece Colonias estuvo a punto de perder por eso, menos mal que logró reaccionar de último momento.

Se podía ver a ambos tener una pelea de "esgrima", sólo que lo hacían de manera torpe, tosca y se notaba que no tenían experiencia. Aún así, se sentían cómo verdaderos caballeros en la lucha por la mano de quien querían cómo futuro esposo. Pasaron los minutos. Nueva España sentía los nervios al máximo, pues, temía que alguno de los dos fuese a lastimarse (puede que estuvieran usando ramas, pero aún así podría ser peligroso). El novohispano trataba de pensar en algún plan o movimiento que detuviera el duelo antes de que sucediera alguna tragedia.

《Oh, ¡ya sé!》, sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie.

—Detened el duelo— dijo en voz baja, pero los otros lograron escucharlo— Ya sé a quien escogeré cómo mi futuro esposo.

Acadia y Trece Colonias se detuvieron y corrieron hasta quedar enfrente de Nueva España. Ambos esperaban emocionados quien sería elegido.

—E-elijo... a los dos.

— _What?_

— _Quoi?_

—Cómo habéis escuchado. He decidido contraer nupcias con ambos— a cada uno le dio una rosa.

Tanto el angloparlante cómo el francohablante estaban confundidos, pero, al mismo tiempo felices.

— _But, New Spain..._

—Y-ya sé. Seguramente diréis que esto está mal, p-porqué sólo debo elegir a uno, pero... sólo es un juego, y en los juegos se puede todo, ¿n-no?— estaba nervioso, deseando que no haya dicho algo malo.

Los otros dos pequeños asintieron. Era sólo un juego, ellos podrían poner sus propias reglas, elegir cómo se movería su mundo.

Finalmente, Nueva España le dio un beso en la mejilla a Trece Colonias y otro a Acadia.

—Ahora sois mis esposos, y yo cuidaré de vosotros. Siempre tendré la casa limpia, les cocinaré todo lo que quieran y siempre los voy a querer— mencionó con cierto orgullo el pequeño novohispano.

Los pequeños no prestaron atención a su discurso, pues estaban sorprendidos de haber recibido un beso. Aún seguían procesando la información, y sus pequeñas mejillas estaban rojas.


End file.
